Phoenix Tears
by Akira Moon
Summary: A Maruader story about love, hate, pranks, and of course, friendship. Friendships are formed and lost, love is in the air, pranks are plentiful, and hatred burns in this story. Two girls shake up the lives of the Maruaders, Lily, and Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Don't own these characters…expect the ones you don't recognize.

First Year- Marauder's Time

Phoenix sighed. She couldn't believe her guardian was sending her to a magical boarding school. Although she had heard great things about Hogwarts, Phoenix couldn't imagine being away from home for so long. _At least, I got to bring Hecate,_ Phoenix thought with a smile. Hecate, Phoenix's black kitten, yawned in her pet carrier. Falcon, Phoenix's guardian, gave Phoenix a hug.

"You'll be fine." He told her. "Kally will be there."

"I know, but Shockra's not coming." Phoenix pouted.

"Shockra didn't want to go. You can't force her to do anything." Falcon smiled.

"You're forcing _me. _Can't I stay home and learn magic, Falcon? Please?" Phoenix whined.

"Come on, Phoenix!" Kally ran up and tugged at Phoenix's robe. "Let's go."

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Phoenix asked her.

"Because I already saw Lily and Sev," replied Kally.

"Lily and Severus are going to Hogwarts?" Phoenix's face broke into a huge grin.

Kally nodded.

"Bye, Falcon," Both girls called as they boarded the train.

Falcon chuckled.

Phoenix and Kally searched for an empty compartment. They couldn't find an empty one nor could they find Lily and Severus. Finally, they reached a compartment with only two boys.

"May we sit here?" Phoenix asked politely.

"Sure," said the boy with untidy black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses.

Phoenix glanced at the other boy. His long black hair was groomed and his dark eyes looked her over, as if judging her. Phoenix noticed that though Kally and she were already in their school robes the boys weren't. She wondered if that was why the boy was staring at her like that. Phoenix thought he was quite attractive, but Phoenix thought he had an air of egotistical superiority.

"My name is Potter, James Potter." The untidy black haired boy said, extending his hand to Phoenix. "And this is Sirius Black."

Sirius stuck his hand out a bit reluctantly to Phoenix.

"I'm Phoenix Denryoku."

Phoenix shook James's hand and then turned to Sirius. She smiled at Sirius just to spite him.

"And I'm Kally Treehaven." Kally smiled. "I don't shake hands."

James dropped his hand and Sirius sneered.

"Why? Afraid to get your hands dirty?" Sirius said, bitingly.

"No, she's just not a people person." Phoenix defended her friend passionately.

"I wonder where Lily and Sev are." Kally pondered aloud.

"Snivellius?" Sirius roared with laughter. "He was here earlier. Don't tell me you two want to be in Slytherin as well."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Kally asked.

"Everything!" James exclaimed.

"Why do you like Slytherin so much?" Sirius asked with an air of total dislike.

"My favorite colors are green and silver." Kally proudly said.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, scarlet and gold all the way!" Phoenix grinned.

James, Sirius, Kally and Phoenix finished the train ride in silence. Phoenix was reading a book and Kally was writing.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly." Phoenix said looking out her window.

"Err," began James. "Sirius and I have to change into our robes."

"Yeah, so, get lost." Sirius snapped.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "See you, James."

"Yeah, Potter." Kally agreed, grabbing her bag.

As soon as the girls were out of the compartment, Phoenix turned to Kally.

"What do you think of them?" She asked.

"Potter is all right, but Black needs a reality check."

"Maybe we could give him one." Phoenix suggested.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kally asked, hopefully.

"Oh, yeah." Phoenix nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorting Ceremony

"Evans, Lily" Professor McGonagall called.

Lily made her way to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. It sat quiet for a while and Phoenix held her breath.

"Do you think the Sorting Hat has ever NOT sorted someone?" Kally asked, breathlessly. They feared for their friend.

Suddenly the Sorting Hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Phoenix released her breath in a sigh of relief. Kally's relief was visible as well.

Many names were called and Phoenix waited impatiently. After what seemed like eternity …

"Denryoku, Phoenix."

Phoenix walked to the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"Oh," a voice whispered in her ears. "So much potential, but where to place you? Hmm…"

"Hurry!" Phoenix pleaded. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her.

"Very well," the voice said. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Phoenix calmly walked to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Lily.

Kally was sorted into Slytherin, and Phoenix felt a pang of sadness realizing her friend wouldn't be with her. James and, much to Phoenix's dismay, Sirius were sorted into Gryffindor.

A boy with mousy brown hair and tattered robes turned to Phoenix.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hello," replied Phoenix with a smile. "I'm Phoenix Denryoku."

"Remus Lupin," he said with uncertainty.

Phoenix suppressed a giggle. She realized he must be very shy and for him to start the conversation took a lot of courage.

"Nice to meet you, Remus." Phoenix extended her hand, and Remus hesitantly took it.

He beamed. Phoenix couldn't help but smile.

James came and sat by Phoenix.

"Oy," greeted James.

Phoenix noticed the opportunity and took it. "James Potter, I'd like to introduce you to Remus Lupin."

"Hello?" Remus said, more of a question then a statement.

"It's a pleasure Remus." James shook his hand.

Sirius felt left out and joined them.

"Sirius, meet Remus." James said by way of introduction.

"Hi," Sirius said.

"Great you are all friends." Phoenix said quite pleased.

"Wait I didn't…" Sirius was interrupted by a swift kick under the table by James.

"It's great, isn't it?" James asked.

"You will all be best friends for life." Phoenix prophesized.


	3. Chapter 3

Potions Class

Phoenix, Kally, Severus, and Lily sat together.

"I'm happy we have Potions with Slytherin!" Lily happily exclaimed.

"Me too!" Kally and Phoenix said together.

Professor Slughorn was going on about something or another. Phoenix and Kally weren't paying attention. They were too busy passing notes.

You are going to hate this but I think Sirius is cute.

Kally read the note.

No way! He is an idiot. You can do better. How 'bout Remus? Or James even?

Phoenix read the note and laughed. Slughorn stopped talking and looked at her.

"Something funny, Miss Denryuko?" Slughorn asked rhetorically. "Want to share with the rest of the class?"

"No, Professor, I don't think you would find it funny." Phoenix said.

"Oh, do tell." Slughorn responded.

"It's just," Phoenix began. "I heard you had a crush on Professor McGonagall."

Slughorn sighed impatiently. "Do not believe everything you hear Miss Denryuko, and do not interrupt my lesson again."

Phoenix wrote.

I can't believe that is all he said. I was expecting points to be taken away from Gryffindor.

Kally nodded.

Me too. Is that a real rumor?

It is now.

Kally suppressed a laugh.

Lily elbowed Kally.

Pay attention and stop passing notes.

Why? Your passing notes.

Severus snickered.

I am not!

Are too! See?

Lily let out a frustrated sigh.

"Is something wrong, Miss Evans?" Slughorn asked.

"Oh no, Professor." Lily responded.

The bell rang and potions ended. James caught up with Phoenix.

"Ready for Transfiguration?" He asked.

"Yes, actually."

"Can we sit together?" Remus asked her.

"Sure, Rem."

He beamed.

Sirius's stony silence didn't faze Phoenix one bit.

"I heard McGonagall is really strict." Sirius finally said. Phoenix jumped a little at the unexpected comment.

"I did too." She said not wanting to pass up an opportunity.


	4. Chapter 4

Gryffindor Common Room- A month later

Remus listened as Phoenix, James, and Sirius discussed pranks. He considered himself lucky to have great friends. However, he was plagued by the feeling that once they knew his secret, they would abandon him.

"No, that wouldn't work." Phoenix frowned.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"How would we get enough firecrackers for all the toilets? Besides, who would set them off? There are only four of us." She stated.

"She has a point." James mused.

"Well, what if…" Sirius began. "No, that wouldn't work either."

"But if we…" James started.

"No," Phoenix said. "I don't think that work."

Remus laughed.

"What?" They three of them asked.

"It's just," Remus fought to put into words why he was laughing. "You each seem to know what the others are about to say. It's like you are twins, or well, triplets."

They grinned. A plumb boy resembling a rat, who had been watching the four friends for quite some time, finally approached them.

"'Allo," He began hesitantly.

Phoenix looked at him with immediate dislike

"Hi," James said brightly.

Sirius exchanged a look with Phoenix, but shrugged.

"Hello." His voice was neutral.

Phoenix mumbled an inaudible "Hey".

"My name's Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew."

"James Potter." James shook his hand.

"Sirius Black." Sirius made no move to shake Peter's hand.

Phoenix didn't respond at first. James elbowed her.

"Phoenix Denryoku."

Peter beamed.

Phoenix couldn't control her face and was certain it showed her disgust.

Remus shook Peter's hand. "Remus Lupin."

Peter felt as if he had found friends. He sat with them.

James, Sirius, and Phoenix had stopped talking. Phoenix felt nauseous. She couldn't understand it, normally she was friendly. She liked everyone, but she absolutely could not stand to be near Peter.

"I'm going to bed." Phoenix hastily excused herself.

Once in the dormitory, away from Peter, she felt better. Hecate meowed and jumped from her bed.

"Hi, Hecate." Phoenix bent down and picked up her kitten.

She decided to ask Falcon's opinion of the events that transpired a few moments before. Maybe he would know why she had disliked someone so immediately.

Author's Note- Since I'm covering all 7 yrs, don't be surprised if time moves fast. One moment it could be year one then year five within a couple of chapters (That is an exaggeration.)


	5. chapter 5

***Summer- Potter house***

Amaya Potter sighed. Her older (but certainly not wiser), brother, James and his obnoxious best friend Sirius were in the kitchen.

"James could you be a dear and go crawl under the rock you came from." Her hazel eyes locked on to Sirius, whom had begun to snicker.

"What are you doing here?" James asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at Akira's?"

"Change of plans, Akira is coming here."

"Great." James rolled his eyes. "Sirius, let's go to the park."

***Phoenix's House***

"Lily, Severus, this is Falcon." Phoenix introduced them to her guardian.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr…" Lily trailed off.

"Just Falcon, please." He insisted.

"Are you a wizard?" Severus asked eagerly.

Falcon laughed. "Not exactly."

"Are you a muggle?" He asked tentatively.

"Definitely not." Falcon replied.

"So what are you?" Lily asked curiously.

"I'm just Falcon." He replied mysteriously.

"That is the best answer you will get from him, trust me." Phoenix told them.

"Yep." Kally agreed.

They headed out to the tree house in the backyard.

"What are we going to do today?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know!" Kally said.

Lily sighed.

"Do you ever plan anything?" Severus asked.

"Nope. I make it up as I go along." Phoenix said.

Severus smiled. He loved the three girls surrounding him.

***Back at the Potter house* **

"Remmie!" Amaya yelled, throwing her arms around the boy who walked through the front door.

"Hi, Amaya." Remus said, not even bothering to fight it.

"Remus, when are you going to learn to use the back door?" Sirius asked.

"Akira is here too." Amaya said.

Though a year younger than her brother, Amaya usually acted older. However, today was not one of those days.

"Hey." Akira came down the stairs.

"Hi, Kiri." Remus said. From frequent visits to James's house he had learned a lot about Amaya and Akira.

"Are you staying the night too?" Kiri asked.

"Yes, he is." James sighed.

"Yay!" both girls yelled excitedly.

"I'm glad were not stuck with just my lame brother and his obnoxious friend." Amaya looped her arm through Remus's.

"Tell, James, you are _our _best friend." Kiri said.

"Can I just be both?" Remus asked weakly.

"Sure, only 'cuz we love you." Kiri said.

"Akira, where are you from, anyway?" Sirius asked.

"Why ya wanna know?" she asked.

"Because your accent is annoying." Sirius stated.

"Whatever," she blew him off. "Let's go upstairs."

***Phoenix's house***

Falcon watched through the window.

"I fear for my girls." He said aloud. The only one who really heard him was Hecate and Selene.

The cats meowed as if in agreement.

"Do you think what I'm doing is right? I'm setting them up for pain." He said sadly.

Hecate jumped on the counter. Falcon petted her.

Phoenix and Kally sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about us." Kally said with a laugh.

"Maybe." Phoenix agreed. Lily just raised her eyebrow.

"Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Severus asked.

"Most definitely." The three girls replied quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

*Hogwarts-Year two-Gryffindor common room *

The common room was completely empty. Phoenix, Amaya, Lily, and Kally were studying. Even with Amaya being a year younger, and Kally being a Slytherin, the four girls had grown quite close. The four of them had been spending a lot of time together, and could easily be described as inseparable. Kally sighed.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Lily said excusing herself. She left the common room.

_This sucks._ Kally thought in regards to her Potions homework.

"I know." Amaya answered without looking up from her Transfiguration homework.

"What?"Kally asked.

Amaya looked at her. "You said 'this sucks' and I said 'I know.'"

Phoenix looked at Amaya.

"I didn't say anything." Kally said. _However, I thought it. _Kally silently added.

"What!" Amaya exclaimed. "You thought it."

"Whoa, you can hear what I was thinking!" Kally said excitedly.

"I dunno how," Amaya Potter was grinning from ear to ear.

"I heard it, too." Phoenix replied. "I thought I was going nuts."

_Can you hear this? _Amaya thought as hard as she could.

"Hey, you don't have to scream in our heads!" Kally and Phoenix said at exactly the same moment.

*In the Library*

James and Sirius were pretending to study, while Remus actually was. Sirius and James were passing notes.

Where is Peter?

James wrote.

Dunno. Don't care.

James shot him a look.

He's our friend.

Sirius shook his head.

He's weird.

James unsuccessfully covered his laugh with a cough.

So are you.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. This earned him a "Shh" from a group of Ravenclaw students next to them.

"If you aren't going to study. Can you at least be quiet, so we can?" Akira snapped.

"I didn't know you were a Ravenclaw." Sirius sneered.

"I'm studying with them, because unlike you they're smart." She said.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

She thinks she knows it all doesn't she?

Sirius asked James.

If I didn't know better I'd think you liked her.

Sirius made gagging motions.

As much as you like Snivellius.

James shook his head.

As if summoned by the mere mention of his name in walked Severus Snape.

Sirius's face contorted in disgust.

"Snivellius!" Sirius muttered.

Snape stopped dead in his tracks. He really did not want to face Black and Potter. It wasn't so much he was scared of them, as that he promised Lily, Phoenix, and Kally he wouldn't do anything stupid. However, turning them to Sirius Black and James Potter into toads (although very cliché) was sounding better and better. Even though Severus was only a year two student, he was certain he could figure out how to change them into toads. It would be the turning them back again that would be difficult.

*Common Room*

Lily rushed into the room, she was breathless.

"Potter…Black…Severus…" She managed to gasp.

Phoenix, Amaya, and Kally were surprised they actually understood what she was saying.

"My idiot brother, and his lame sidekick are torturing poor Sev, again." Amaya stated.

Lily nodded. "I ran here from the bathroom to get you."

Phoenix and Kally ran. They weren't quite sure how they knew James and Sirius were in the Library, but they didn't question it.

"Leave him alone!" Phoenix shouted at her other friends.

Sirius turned to her. Phoenix's usually sweet face was angry. There were no traces of kindness.

"He's evil." James said. Severus face was turning red, which may have had to do with the fact that he was upside down.

"No, right now," Phoenix snapped. "You are the evil ones."

"He's into the dark arts."  
"So?" Phoenix asked. "James realize that not all things in darkness equate to evil, just as not all light brings good."

James unhappily released Severus.

*3 Days later*

"Phoenix still isn't talking to us." Sirius whined.

"Maybe you shouldn't have messed with Snape." Remus reprimanded. "Besides, she's still talking to me."

"Don't gloat." James said.

"I'm not." Remus argued. "It's just you two should realize that Phoenix is friends with Severus."

"Can't see why." Pettigrew squeaked.

"She asks the same about you." Sirius muttered.

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"Nothing."

James shot Sirius a 'don't start' look.

Sirius gave him the 'What did I do' look back.

Sirius and James plotted a way to try and get back on Phoenix's good side.

"You know." Remus mused aloud. "You two are on Kally's list too."

James and Sirius answered at the same time. "So?"

"We don't care. Besides if we can get on Phoenix's good list again, it won't matter." Sirius answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Summer- Park near Lily's house

Severus watched as Phoenix and Lily were swinging as high as they could. Phoenix laughed as she let go and flew to the earth. Lily fell beside her; no magic, just grace. Kally laughed and Phoenix chased after her. Severus remembered when he first met Phoenix and Kally.

_  
"You__** are**__," said Snape to Lily. "You __**are**__ a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one and I'm a wizard."_

_Petunia laughed, the sound was like cold water._

"_Wizard!" she shrieked._

"_What's wrong with that?" The girl who had suddenly appeared had black hair streaked with scarlet and gold. Her eyes captured Snape's gaze they were as unique as she was, black flecked with ruby and gold. Snape didn't notice the other girl until she spoke._

"_Yeah __**we're**__ witches." The girl's black hair had a single green streak on each side, framing her emerald eyes. The thing Snape noticed was that the irises of her eyes were outlined in silver._

_The girls smiled at Severus._

"_It's okay to be a witch." The first girl told Lily. "My name is Phoenix Denryoku."_

"_I'm Kally Treehaven" the second girl squeaked._

_Petunia snorted in disapproval._

"_It's okay to __**not **__be a witch." Phoenix said with a look at Petunia._

_Kally nodded. "We want to know if it be okay if we played with you?"_

_Lily smiled brightly "I think that would be lovely. Don't you Tuney?"_

_Petunia glared, but Phoenix's smile never faltered. _

_Snape smiled and thought quietly to himself that he really liked these girls._

"What do you think, Sev?" Kally asked.

Severus jumped at her voice. "What?"

"It's getting dark…" Lily said.

"We thought maybe we should be heading home." Phoenix finished.

"What do you think?" Kally asked again.

"Yeah, home…" He trailed off.

"We'll see each other tomorrow, right?" Lily asked.

"Of course!" Kally and Phoenix answered together.

"It's a date." Severus said.

Kally and Phoenix grinned. Lily giggled.

"A _friend_ date," said Phoenix.

"Is there any other kind?" Severus asked.

The girls laughed. Severus blushed.

"See you tomorrow." Phoenix said.

"Same time," Kally started.

"Same place." Lily finished.

"Yeah," agreed Snape.

Then Kally did something no one expected, least of all Severus. She ran and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good Night, Sev." Kally bounced after Phoenix, who was giggling.

Severus reached his hand up to his cheek and touched the warm, tingling spot where Kally had kissed him. A blush spread across his face and he could feel it getting hot. Lily was standing there still.

"G'night, Sev." She walked to him and kissed him on the other cheek.

Severus considered himself very lucky. Tonight was most definitely _his _night. No one could take that away, especially not Potter or Black.


	8. Chapter 8

Summer- Potter's House

Remus sighed. James, Sirius, and Peter were discussing theories on becoming Animagi. Remus dazed off and remembered his first year at Hogwarts, meeting Phoenix, James, and Sirius. How afraid he was of James, Sirius, and Peter's reaction of him being a werewolf. How they had accepted him, and decided to become Animagi.

"It's a shame Phoenix doesn't know about you, Rem. She could help us," said Sirius, randomly.

Remus shifted uncomfortably.

Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"What makes you think she doesn't?" asked Remus, innocently.

"When did she find out?" Sirius demanded.

"Why didn't you tell us she knew?" James asked.

"Yeah, she could be here, too!" Sirius added.

Remus knew this would end badly.

"She knew before you figured it out." Remus admitted.

"How?" squeaked Peter.

"Yeah, we found out after the third full moon in our first year." Sirius stated proudly.

"She found out before then?" asked James curiously.

"Well, 'found out' isn't exactly right," confessed Remus with a sigh. "I told her."

Technically, he had blurted it out, but Remus carefully left that fact out. Just as he left out how Phoenix had already known he was a werewolf, before he told her. However, she had never explained how. Remus was happy just to be accepted by Phoenix and Kally as a werewolf, to question it really.

James, Sirius, and Peter looked hurt.

"You told her?" James asked. He sounded so wounded, Remus began to feel worse than he already did.

"We had to figure it out, and you just told her?" Sirius voice showed the beginnings of anger.

"We thought you trusted us." Peter tearfully squeaked.

"I do," replied Remus. "It's just…"

"You trust her more." Sirius accused.

"No!" Remus argued. "We were talking about secrets. She told me a secret of hers and made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone. Not even you three. I told her I was a werewolf, and made her promise not to tell anyone."

The last part was a lie, since Phoenix had already known. Besides Remus had been in too much shock of knowing she knew already that he hadn't even commented.

"What did she tell you?" Sirius asked.

"I just said I promised not to tell," was Remus's frustrated reply.

*First year-Flash back-Gryffindor common room*

_Remus was alone with Phoenix, an event that had never occurred before. The common room was empty._

"_Remus I have something to tell you." She began hesitantly. "Promise me you won't tell __**anyone**__."_

"_I promise" Remus didn't hesitate one bit._

"_Kally and I have special powers." She started._

_Remus wanted to say 'Well, duh, you're witches', but waited._

"_We can control all four elements Earth, Water, Fire, and Air; though I favor Fire and Kally favors Earth. Not to mention that we have the power to transform into anything we can think up, and we have the power to communicate with animals. We learned we had this power when we were very little."  
_

_Remus was shocked. In this state of confusion, he blurted "I'm a werewolf!"_

_Phoenix sighed and plainly stated "I already knew that."_

_Remus stared at her._

_She simply turned and walked away._

"I wanted to tell you guys." Remus said. "But honestly, I was afraid you'd reject me as a werewolf."

They stared at him.

"Phoenix has a friend who is a werewolf. Her name is Lakaia, or Kai for short." Remus told them.

"So you knew Phoenix would accept you, but you didn't think we could?" James still sounded hurt.

"No, it's just I didn't want to lose you as friends. If I lost Phoenix, it would hurt, but not as much as losing you three. Phoenix is just one person and she is always around Kally, Amaya, and Lily. I'm always with you three, even if sometimes I wish I wasn't because we get into trouble. Phoenix is a girl, she's interested in girl things. I want guys I can be around and do…" He struggled for words.

"Manly things." Sirius supplied.

Remus smiled. "Yes."

"So you like us more than Phoenix." Peter's squeaky voice sang.

"More or less." Remus agreed, though secretly thought not.

"Okay, Remmie." James smirked. "You saved yourself this time."

Remus laughed. There he was surrounded by _his _friends, who were becoming Animagi (illegally) for him. Remus had never been happier. Though he agreed there was a few secrets he could keep from them.

"So anyway," James hesitated. "I'm going to marry Evans."

"What makes you think so?" Sirius said.

"Well, she's the smartest and prettiest Gryffindor. Therefore, I _have_ to marry her."

"You ever think to marry someone for love?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I love her, and marry her." James decided.

Sirius thought that was the most idiotic thing ever, and was going to tell James so, but Remus beat him to it.

"James that is stupid. You love someone before you decide to marry them. Besides, what makes you think she'd marry you?" Remus said.

"Why not?" James wondered. "I'm smart, popular, and the best looking guy in Gryffindor."

"I beg to differ, _I'm _the best looking guy in Gryffindor." Sirius argued. "Just look at my luscious locks."

James and Sirius bickered over who was better looking for at least twenty minutes.

"Remus, who looks better?" James and Sirius asked together.

"I don't judge guys." Remus replied.

"Aww, Remmie." They both pleaded.

"Who has better hair?" Sirius asked.

"Not judging." Remus said.

"James," squeaked Peter.

"Of course you'd pick James," sneered Sirius.

Remus quietly thought about who _was_ the prettiest girl in Gryffindor. He was debating between Phoenix and Lily; due to the fact that Amaya was out because she was James's sister and Akira was out because she had mentioned being allergic to all canines, this most definitely including werewolves. He supposed the easiest to decide was who was the prettiest girl in Slytherin, Kally hands down. Mostly because the other girls either looked/smelled like trolls or their attitudes were troll-like.

Phoenix, Remus decided was the prettiest girl in Gryffindor. She was smart, funny, kind-hearted and indeed pretty. Besides, she seemed to like Remus for who he was.

"I wonder if she'd go out with me?" Remus accidently mused out loud.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

Remus jumped at his voice, he had forgotten where he was.

"Yeah, Remus, who?" James asked.

"No one." Remus said quickly. "Just a girl."

"Phoenix's friend Kai?" James suggested.

"I don't know her James." Remus sighed.

"So?" replied James easily.

"So, I can't date someone I don't know."

"Sure you can." Sirius grinned. "I do it all the time. Actually, half the time I need name tags just to remember their names."

"That's you Sirius," stated Remus. "I actually like to stare at something other than their…er, nametags."

Sirius shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Should we ask Phoenix to help us?" James interrupted.

"Isn't she still mad at you for nearly drowning Snape?" Remus asked.

"Oh that. I didn't know he couldn't swim." James said in his defense. "Besides, shouldn't all snakes swim?"

Remus sighed. "Severus is Phoenix and Kally's friend. He is also Lily's friend. When you prank him or embarrass him, you end up having four angry girls after you."

"Four? He only has three friends." Sirius said.

"No, he has four. Amaya has befriended him." James said with utter disgust.


	9. Chapter 9

*Third Year-Corridor by the dungeons*

James had Severus hanging upside down, again. Surrounded by a crowd of laughing Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and even Slytherins, James humiliated Severus Snape for the umpteenth time since their first year.

"Anyone care to guess what color underwear Snivellius is wearing today?" asked James.

The crowd cheered. Peeves the poltergeist blew a raspberry in approval.

"Move or I swear I'll curse you!" Phoenix's angry voice rang from the back.

"Uh-oh," said Sirius. He began to attempt to get James's attention.

James ignored him and continued to embarrass Snape.

"Oh Tuesday," James said as he revealed Snape's underwear for everyone to see. "Today is Friday, Snivellius."

The crowd suddenly wasn't laughing. James turned around expecting to see a professor, but instead came face-to-face with a very angry looking Phoenix.

"James Matthew Potter!"

She didn't yell but the effect was the same. Snape fell when James released him.

"What?!" He asked innocently.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave Severus the Hell alone?!"

James shrugged. "Dunno."

"I swear I'm going to curse you so bad you'll be in the hospital wing until summer." She raised her wand.

"Phoenix Denryoku!" Professor Slughorn yelled.

"Figures." Phoenix mumbled.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

The other kids scattered like roaches when a light comes on.

"It's my fault Professor." Snape spoke up. "I was fighting with Potter and Phoenix broke it up."

Snape's nose was bleeding as if to show proof.

Slughorn looked at Snape with sympathy.

"Potter detention and ten points from Gryffindor!" Slughorn turned to Phoenix.

She expected detention as well, since Slughorn couldn't stand her, but her being friends with one of his favorite students saved her.

"Phoenix can you take Severus to the hospital wing?" He asked gently.

"Of course, come on Sev." She had Severus by the arm leading him from Potter.

"Black!" barked Slughorn. "I didn't see you there, however I am confident you had a part in this. Detention!"

"But…" Sirius began to argue.

"Make that two detentions and twenty house points."

Sirius sighed.

"I had a date tonight." He said wistfully. "Oh well."

"She could always try and get detention too." James suggested.

"We spend enough time in detention, maybe we should take our dates." Sirius agreed.

"Think Lily would get detention?" James asked.

Sirius laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

*Three Days Later*

James and Sirius were plotting together in the common room; their objective to get Lily Elizabeth Evans detention. The only question was how?

"Does that girl _ever _break the rules?" Sirius asked frustrated. They had stalked Lily watching and waiting for her to break a single rule.

"This is harder than I thought." James said.

"What are you two doing?" Remus asked.

"Trying to get Lily detention." James whispered.

"That's absurd," commented Remus.

"There has to be a way." James said.

"Yeah," Sirius was only in this for the challenge. "What if we framed her?"

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I have an idea." Sirius eyes had a mischievous gleam.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I don't want to know. Because I want the ability to deny having heard any of this conversation, and when Lily kills you, I won't even bother to stop her. You two are idiotic gits, you know that?"

"Whatever," Sirius shrugged. Him and James put their heads together and began whispering.

*The next day- Before class*

Lily knew Potter was up to something. It had been a whole twenty-four hours and James Potter hadn't asked her out. He had even managed to stay out of trouble. What could he be up to?

Lily was walking along the corridor to Charms when she discovered what Potter had been plotting. He had to be him, didn't it?

JAMES POTTER IS AN IDIOT!

In the most exquisite handwriting was written all over the walls. Lily stared it was her handwriting, and although she agreed quite completely with the statement. She hadn't written it. Therefore, the most logical explanation was Potter had done it to frame her. But why? What motive did he posses to get her detention? What purpose did it serve?

"Miss Evans." It was Professor Flickwick.

"Professor," Lily started.

"Oh, my word." He stared at the wall.

"I didn't do this," Lily began. She thought about it and decided if she was in detention James couldn't ask her out. It was brilliant. Potter had wanted to get her in trouble, but it would backfire. He couldn't date someone in detention.

"Actually, I did do it." Lily said slowly.

Flickwick stared at her. He didn't believe her. "Miss Evans?"

"I deserve detention." Lily said brightly.

"Miss Evans?" Flickwick was going to suggest that Lily see the nurse. Nevertheless, he decided if she wanted detention he would oblige. Though why a good student like Lily Evans would willingly want detention was beyond him.

"Very well, Miss Evans, detention."


	11. Chapter 11

*That night*

Lily was sitting in Professor Flickwick's office doing her detention. She was doing her homework and was thinking that detention wasn't so bad when _he _waltzed in.

James smirked at the sight of Lily. So, she _did_ get detention. Sirius was never going to believe this.

For the first thirty minutes, James said nothing to Lily. Cautiously, Lily waited for him to make his move. James passed her a note.

_What brings you to detention?_

Could James be innocent in this? Maybe it was someone else who wrote on the wall?

_Don't you know? _Lily wrote.

He gave Lily a confused look. _Nope, don't have a clue. Besides, why would I know?_

_I dunno. I thought you did it._

_Did what?_

_Wrote James Potter is an idiot on the wall._

James laughed and tried to disguise it as a cough. Professor Flickwick looked up. James pretended he was doing homework.

_Why would I write that I'm an idiot?_

Lily did think that seemed a bit absurd but this was James Potter.

_Dunno. To frame me?_

James thought 'How could she figure me out that fast.'

_Why would I do that?_

Lily thought about this.

_How should I know…your mind works in strange and mysterious ways._

James shrugged.

_That means you think I'm smart, right?_

_Of course you're smart…you just use your brains to humiliate Severus, pull pranks, and be annoying to everyone who knows you._

James gave her a look of mock hurt.

_I use my brain for other things._

_Like what…sneaking off to the kitchen._

_Exactly, Sirius and I are growing boys and need all the food we can get._

Lily rolled her eyes.

_Ever think the house elves may get in trouble for all the food coming up missing?_

_Ever think Professor Dumbledore knows where the food goes? He's not stupid; he knows students sneak off to the kitchen._

Lily realized he was right, though she hated to admit it.

Lily and James spent the entire detention passing notes. Lily reluctantly admitted to herself, never to James, that she enjoyed the time spent in detention. It was wonderful and Lily caught herself thinking James wasn't so bad away from Sirius. Maybe she wouldn't say no the next time he asked her out, maybe she would give him a chance.

They left detention to head back to the common room, together ,when Lily realized she left something in detention and went back to get it. James was feeling pretty pleased with his and Sirius's idea when Severus Snape appeared.

"What are you doing here Snivellius?" James eyes narrowed.

"I'm here to see Lily," replied Snape, easily.

James didn't want to let Snape ruin his mood and chose to ignore him.

"After all, Lily and I _are _friends." Snape added.

Something came over James, he didn't like Snivellius and Lily being friends. To him Severus Snape was slime, filth, something too disgusting to be friends with. So naturally, James hexed him. Which of course was when Lily appeared.

"James Matthew Potter." Lily's hurt, angry voice cut through James like a dagger.

He had just ruined any chance he had of Lily saying yes to him asking her out. He knew this.

"Come on, Sev."

Lily and Severus walked away. James could have kicked himself.

"Stupid, stupid." James muttered. "You really are an idiot, James Potter."


	12. Chapter 12

*Late September fourth year- Phoenix, Amaya, and Kally have their ears pressed against the boy's dormitory door.*

"Whoa, I think that is the biggest I've ever seen, Sirius"

"Thanks, Remus. Want to taste it?"

"Can I?"

Phoenix shot a glance at Amaya. _What do you think they are talking about?_

Amaya shrugged. _Do you suppose they are talking about Sirus's…_

_Amaya!_ Kally screamed in her head _Eww, I really don't want to think about that._

_Too late_ Amaya smirked.

"Wow, Remus, I didn't realize how small yours was."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, besides it's easier to put in your mouth."

The girls exchanged looks.

_I always suspected Remus, but Sirius?_ Kally shook her head.

"Yeah, I suppose James might want some."

James quietly walked up behind the girls.

"What are you girls doing?" He whispered.

There was a bang.

"Stay away from me, Sirius!"

"Aww, come on Remus."

"That thing is huge. Leave me alone. Don't bring it anywhere near me."

James's eyes widened in horror. He flung open the door.

"Sirius, Remus, what are you doing?" asked James.

In Sirius's hand was a huge spider.

"Hi," sang Sirius.

Phoenix looked on the bed there was a huge chocolate cake and a small coffee cake…

*November-fourth year*

"Oy, Phoenix!" Sirius called to her. Phoenix continued walking like she heard nothing.

"Phoenix!" Sirius grabbed her arm.

"What, Black?" Phoenix angrily said as she turned to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Sirius said.

"Fine, ask." Phoenix sighed.

"This weekend we can go to Hogsmeade," Sirius began uncertainly. Phoenix thought that wasn't a Sirius thing to do. Normally Sirius is confident and laid-back.

"Ok, and?" Phoenix tried to make him spit it out.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Sirius's words rushed out.

"With you? Where?"

"To Hogsmeade." Sirius said, slightly annoyed.

"To the Three Broomsticks, for ice cream…?" Phoenix trailed off.

Sirius thought about this. He had never actually thought about where they would go. "Dunno."

Phoenix rolled her eyes. Realization dawned on her, Sirius had just asked her out on a date, and he had been nervous about it.

"A date!" Phoenix shouted in surprise.

Sirius actually blushed. "Um, that's sorta the idea."

Phoenix stared at him like he had grown a second head, making Sirius even more self conscious. Normally, Sirius could ask any girl out, without a problem. Phoenix, on the other hand, wasn't any girl. The other girls flocked around him and wished they were with him, Phoenix wasn't like that. She wasn't obsessed with Sirius Black like the other girls. To her, he was just another boy. Sirius wasn't use to that and the fact that she wasn't like some fan girl was part of the reason Sirius actually liked her.

Phoenix's mind raced as Sirius was having his own battle in his mind. She liked Sirius, she thought he was a git sometimes, but she did like him. She never imagined that Sirius would like her, nor would she have ever imagined he'd be nervous to ask her out.

"Um, sure, I'll go." She said finally.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"I said I would didn't I?"

"Um, okay. So Saturday, then."

"Sounds good."

"Okay."

"Later."

"Bye."

*Three weeks later- Phoenix and Sirius have been dating since the date in Hogsmeade*

They exchanged notes in the hallway and in class. Sirius was in the process of reading one of Phoenix's lovely letters when James entered the room.

"Is that _another _note from Phoenix?" James asked, annoyed.

"Yes it is. Jealous?" Sirius taunted.

James snatched the letter and began to read out loud.

"Dearest Sirius," James paused. " I still think I'm dreaming. One day I'm sure I'll awaken and find that you really are too perfect to have existed at all. I hope that day is very far in the future. When I'm with you everything feels so perfect, natural; like as long as I'm with you nothing can go wrong. You fill me with a peaceful calm to which nothing can compare. You take my breath away and leave me speechless. Like today in Potions class when you were so very sweet and got my chair for me. That completely blew me away. You are the chocolate to my Remus. Get it? Remus is addicted to chocolate; I'm sure it is his first and only love, and you are mine. I wrote a poem for you: Together we are one,

You are my moon, and I, your sun.

Reflecting my glowing light,

You are my torch throughout the night.

My rose forever in bloom,

Sending me love, I'll see you soon.

Forever yours,

Phoenix."

"Aww, how sweet she is so thoughtful and very poetic." Sirius said wistfully.

"I think I'm going to be sick." James said. "Is this what all your letters to each other sound like?"  
"Yes, and you are only mad because you wish it was from Lily to you." Sirius said.

Sirius sighed, "Honestly, James, Lily does like you. Phoenix said so herself, and since Phoenix is one of Lily's best friends, you can trust her. Lily just wants you to back off a little, mate. She feels like you are suffocating her. Also, she hates how you," James gave Sirius a hard look. "All right, _we_pick on Snivellus. That's all that's standing in your way."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N sorry, I know it takes me a while to update. *sighs* Life gets in the way…please be patient. Thank you for reading.

*April- Fourth year*

Phoenix sighed. Her and Sirius had been broken up for about a week, and she couldn't get the conversation out of her head…

_Phoenix was whining; her intention was to hurt Sirius, to make him feel bad for breaking her heart. Sirius was refraining from commenting; after all, he had broken up with Phoenix. She knew what he was doing, and she wanted to stop it. She wanted to be pissed, anger is much better than hurting. _

"_Come on, Sirius, I want to hear what you have to say." Phoenix's voice was cold. "Tell me what you really think."_

"_Fine," Sirius's voice was showing threads of anger. "Stop wallowing in your pit of self pity; oh woe is me, blah, blah, blah."_

"_Fine!" Phoenix had to fight to keep the smile from her face. Sirius was pissed and he was so cute pissed off. Her anger had soothed the hurt and she felt much better. Not that she'd tell Sirius._

"_I wouldn't say it normally but you always do it…"_

"_Go ahead, let me have it." Phoenix fought to keep her voice cold._

"_It's okay to feel hurt; that's one thing, but things like I'm pathetic, no one will ever love me, etc. It has never stopped, not while we were going out, and not now. I'm telling you to stop because I'm not out of your life, just in a different capacity."_

"_Wow, capacity, that's a big word for you Sirius." Phoenix jeered._

"_I want to still be friends with you Phoenix, and I do care about you, but I can't be with you in a relationship. I've tried, but it never fails. I always hurt you, even now. So, I'm ending it, before I break your heart beyond repair."_

Phoenix sighed deeply, coming out of the memory. Phoenix admitted maybe the decision was wise on Sirius's part. Amaya and Kally had expressed they were surprised it had lasted for as long as it did…

***

Amaya and Kally were in the library with Lily. Lily was studying and Amaya and Kally were pretending to study.

_I'm worried about Phoenix._ Kally thought to Amaya.

_Me too. _ Amaya face was concerned.

_Think she's over Sirius, yet? _Kally asked.

_I dunno don't want to ask either._ Amaya looked horrified at the thought

_I know what you mean._ Kally agreed. _She does have a fiery temper._

_Can you believe what he said?_ Amaya asked, in disbelief

_What did he say? _Kally was slightly intrigued. Then a thought occurred to her. _Wait, how do you know what he said._

_I was eavesdropping, obviously._ Amaya rolled her eyes.

_So like, your brother._ Kally laughed, Lily raised a questioning brow at the giggle.

"Sorry," Kal whispered. "Just thinking Hagrid would keep a dragon as a pet, outlawed or no." Kally raised the book she was reading about dragons. Lily looked satisfied with the explanation, agreeing.

_I feel slightly insulted. _Amaya mocked pouted.

***

Phoenix was studying in the common room, she contemplated going to the library and studying with Lily, Kally, and Amaya. She had decided it would be good, when Remus came in looking distressed and slightly angry.

"What's wrong, Rem?" Phoenix asked concerned.

"They hid it." He replied, looking around. He began looking though things.

"Hid what?"

"My chocolate." Remus replied. "Have you seen it?"

She wondered briefly if James and Sirius would be stupid enough to eat Remus's prized stash of chocolate.

"No," Phoenix replied.

Remus gave a frustrated growl. "I need chocolate now."

Phoenix figured it must be Remus's time of the month.

"I have a couple of chocolate bars." Phoenix disappeared to the Girl's dorm.

Remus was still where she left him and she forfeited her chocolate, a little reluctantly. The sacrifice was well rewarded as Remus's face contorted into pure bliss as he devoured the chocolate, slowly, savoring the taste, his eyes closed, lips parted.

Phoenix laughed. Remus really was a chocolate addict. Remus snapped out of his world of bliss and glared at her.

"What?" He snapped.

"Just think you're very cute eating your chocolate, and I'm happy I sacrificed my private stash to you." She kissed him on the cheek and left, leaving him to process what she said.

She left through the portrait and ran SMACK into Sirius Black.

"Walk much?" Sirius asked as she fell backward on her butt.

Phoenix groaned. "And I was having _**such**_ a good day."

Sirius contemplated helping her up, decided against it.

A silent James watched as two of his best friends exchanged angry banter. He missed them dating, he hated them being enemies. He missed them both. Sirius had been moody since he broke up with Phoenix and James knew he regretted it. He wondered why he broke up with her in the first place. He was thinking of asking Sirius and then calling him an idiot. When James was snapped out of his daydreams to find Sirius upside down, yelling and Phoenix walking away laughing; James couldn't resist laughing himself.

"You are my best mate and didn't stop her from hexing me?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Haven't you heard, 'Hell, hath no fury like a woman scorned'? I'm staying out of this one mate." James said, running fingers through messy hair.

"Get me down from here." Sirius demanded.

James chuckled. After jeering at Sirius for a while, he helped the mutt down.

*Fifth year*

James Potter heard that Lily liked Severus Snape. He hoped it was a rumor. How could she fancy _him_? James was in a fit of rage. He tried hard not do anything to Snape. He had taken Sirius's words to heart last year. He was going to try being, he gulped, nice to Snape. Hoping the effort would be noticed by Lily and that she would fall madly in love with him.

He was glaring at Snivellius, who was partnered with Lily. Lily was laughing at something Snape said. He was so angry he added the wrong potion ingredient. Sirius jumped back, as the cauldron over flowed with acid green liquid. Surprisingly nothing melted.

"James!" He hissed. "Stop staring at your love obsession, and pay attention before you get us killed."

Slughorn didn't look happy. "Ten points from Gryffindor," was all the potions Master said.

Phoenix gave James a sympathetic look. James smiled slightly. At least Phoenix understood. Her gaze traveled to Sirius and James saw a flash of longing in her eyes. He knew how Phoenix felt, the sad part was it was how Sirius felt too. James had been listening to Sirius whine since he broke up with her. Why did Sirius break up with her? Because he is an idiot git, who thinks she'll be better off without him. He thinks all he does is break her heart, cause her pain, and get her into trouble. James couldn't argue too much, but the look in Phoenix's eyes said enough.

*After OWLs*

Phoenix sighed. Finally her last OWL was done. She could relax. Laughing was coming from a corridor by her. She ran into Kally and Amaya.

"He's at it again." Amaya said, anger in her voice.

Almost, Phoenix was so close to being able to relax.

Phoenix arrived to see Severus Snape upside down for the thousandth time in his whole Hogwarts life time. Lily had gotten there too.

Things moved in a blur, Phoenix considered hexing: Sirius, who was laughing like a mad man; James, who was being an idiot after doing so well; Peter, who she just didn't like; and Remus, because he was just standing there with his Prefect badge, not doing a damned thing. When Severus said something that stopped her in her tracks…

The look on Lily's face as her voice turned cold. She was hurt, Phoenix could tell. Phoenix felt the sting from his words too, even not being a Muggleborn that word hurt. Phoenix wanted to hex Severus for putting that look on her best friend's face. Phoenix understood why, honestly, but it was still bad. She forgave Severus, knowing that was James's purpose in the first place, especially when his face light up.

*Outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower- later that night*

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!" Severus said desperately.

"Save your breath."

Lily was in a dressing gown, standing with her arms folded.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just…" Snaped looked close to tears.

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends, with the exception of Phoenix, Kally, and Amaya, can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends…you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?

Severus opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." Lily's voice didn't betray the tears that were working to form in her eyes, or the hurt of her heart.

"No- listen, I didn't mean…"

"…to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"  
He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole.

Kally, Phoenix, and Amaya hid. They had seen the entire scene, having snuck out together to Hogsmeade in the dead of night. They watched Severus break down in tears in front of Gryffindor Tower. Phoenix sighed.

She left the safe place her and her friends were. Kally and Amaya followed reluctantly. Severus seemed not to notice them. Phoenix knelt down, drew a crying Severus into her arms. He fought against her at first then gave in to the companionship. She hugged him and he hugged her back. He cried into her shoulder and the rest of his friends surrounded him in a group hug.

No words of comfort could have compared to the warmth of Phoenix, Kally and Amaya's friendship. Not to Severus, at least. As his three friends comforted him, he felt a little better. Locked in their embraces, his tears mingled around a smile.

He was smiling sadly as Kally, Amaya, and him walked to the Slytherin Common room expecting to get detention and surprisingly not running into any teachers.

*The summer after their fifth year, James and Sirius are drunk.*

"Remus," Sirius pulls him in to a huge hug. "I love you, Remus. You are so amazing, and my best friend."  
"Is that alcohol I smell?" asks Remus, but he is ignored.

"I thought I was your best friend." James says, his speech slurred.

"Right," Sirius nods. "No, you are more, much more. You are my…my brother, yeah."  
"Cool."

"James, Sirius?" Kally spots them.

"Are they drunk?" asks Amaya and Phoenix.

"I believe so." Remus replies.

"Phoenix!" Sirius shouts. "I love you sooo much. I do. I couldn't tell you before, because you hated me."

"I didn't hate you, Sirius." Phoenix replies, tiredly. "Come on, Rem, let's get these two upstairs."  
"I love Lily!" James said to Kally as she tried to help him inside. "How come she no love me?"  
"It's 'how come she _doesn't_ love me'" corrected Kally. "And the answer is: I don't know

"Oh," James said, sadly. "Do you love me?"

"No, James, I don't." Kally replied.

"No one loves me." James began to cry. "I'm a hopeless failure. I should just die, and then Lily could be happy."

"James," Phoenix left Sirius with Remus, and came over to where James was. She softly touched his face.

"I love you. You are like a brother to me, you are annoying and aggravating, but I love you."  
"Really?" James sniffed.

"Really."

"Okay, now can we go upstairs?" asked Kally.

"Yeah." James replied.

Phoenix put Sirius's arm around her and walked him upstairs. When they had reached the bedroom, Phoenix unloaded Sirius on to the bed.

"Hey, Sirius." Phoenix began.  
"Wha?" Sirius asked

"Since you won't remember anything tomorrow anyways I have something to tell you."  
"Wha?"

"I love you." She kissed him on the forehead and left quickly.

"Nix!" Sirius called.

Phoenix assumed he was talking to her and returned.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You mean it?"  
"What?"  
"That you love me?"  
"Yes, Sirius I mean it."  
Sirius nodded.

"I won't forget," muttered Sirius.

"Yes, you will." Phoenix whispered. "Sweet dreams."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I don't own this song it's by Brandon Heath…Called I'm not who I was.

*Diagon Alley- late August-before Sixth year*

"Oops, sorry," the boy helped Phoenix up. He did knock her down. Phoenix stared in to a handsome face, jaw on the ground. "My name's Joseph, by the way."

"Phoenix," Phoenix took the boy's extended hand.

"Sorry I bumped into you." The boy was obviously sorry; his caramel colored eyes stared at her. He was tall and loomed over her. He probably stood about six feet or more.

His smooth light brown skin, caramel eyes and soft expression entranced her and she lost all sense. They spent the entire day in Diagon Alley, enjoying each other's company.

By the end of the day, Phoenix had learned that Joseph was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Phoenix was quite surprised they hadn't met before then. Though she knew Hogwarts was a huge school and being different houses could have something to do with it. Although, being the same year made Phoenix wonder who all she hadn't met in her year.

Joseph asked her out before they parted ways with their school things. Phoenix said yes, of course then later recounted everything to Kally, Shockra, and Amaya.

*September 1*

Phoenix's things were packed and she was on her way back to Hogwarts for the sixth time. Her sixth year, she hoped it would be as fun as the first five. She was struck with sadness that her time at Hogwarts would almost be over.

She met Joseph at the barrier. "Um, Falcon this is Joseph."

Who she could only assume were Joseph's parents were waving wildly at her. She waved back with a smile. Falcon just stared, but didn't comment. Phoenix wondered if he approved.

***

Joseph and Phoenix sat together on the train. Amaya and Kally apologized but said they needed to sit with Severus. This left the couple alone. They talked the entire train ride, well not the _entire_ ride. They ended up snogging for some of the ride and then back to talking as if they hadn't ever stopped, they were quite surprised and disappointed to find themselves at Hogwarts.

They rode to the castle where they were forced to part ways to different tables. Sirius sat next to Phoenix, and scoffed.

"You're dating Hite." He sneered. "Why?"

"I don't think it's any of your business." She said.

Sirius sighed he wanted to let her know that he remembered everything. That he knew she loved him, so why was she wasting her time with Joseph Hite? He opened his mouth to ask this when a swift kick from his best mate, forced him to close his mouth.

*October*

Sirius had ran into Phoenix and Joseph at every turn. They were snogging in the hallway one night when he and James snuck out to raid the kitchens. They were in the library studying together, which for Sirius was okay because he avoided the library when he could. They were even at the Quidditch pitch, which James rationalized made sense for Joseph to be there since Phoenix was a chaser. But now they had gone too far, Joseph was sitting in the common room in Sirius's favorite chair. HIS chair. So his chair happened to be located to Phoenix's favorite chair and study place.

What was a Ravenclaw doing in the Gryffindor common room anyway? He had no right to be there. Sirius was going on his way to hexing Joseph until there wasn't any way to recognize him, when James ambushed him. Grabbing him from behind.

"Don't do it, mate." James hissed into his best friend's ear. "You'll lose her for good."

Sirius stopped he was right, Phoenix would never forgive him. He grumpily went to his room.

*November*

Phoenix and Joseph passed by Sirius holding hands and laughing. Sirius took a deep breath. James noticed.

"Relax, mate, she'll come around." James assured him.

"I heard her tell him she loves him." Sirius said disheartened.

"She also said she loved you." James pointed out.

"Yeah, but now she's found someone else."

James hated hearing the defeated tone in Sirius's voice. James thought for a moment and knew he had to get Phoenix and Joseph to break up, and Phoenix and Sirius together…but how?

An idea struck him. He knew for a fact that Kassandra liked Joseph , she was a Ravenclaw, too. What if he could get Joseph to like Kasse? It was so brilliant he could have kissed himself.

*December*

Phoenix was holiday shopping in Hogsmeade with Kally, Amaya and Lily. They were shopping for other friends, and secretly for each other.

Phoenix bought Remus a literal pound of chocolate, James a watch with brooms for the hands and a snitch as time keeper, and Sirius a box of dog biscuits, which got a laugh from all the girls. She put real thought into Joseph's present, a slender black knife that could cut through anything. She managed to buy Kally's present, a black rose necklace; Amaya's present, a bag of dung bombs;and Lily's present, a pair of earrings under their noses. She even got Severus something. The necklace was silver with a snake in the shape of a S. The snake was green and silver and the necklace itself screamed Slytherin.

She got back to Hogwarts with a huge smile on her face. Wrapping presents is one of the best parts of Christmas.

*Christmas day*  
Phoenix handed out her presents with flair. When Joseph gave her a present she was shocked. She had forgotten that you also receive presents on Christmas not just give them. She watched Joseph open his present and was surprised to see him laugh. Not exactly what she was hoping for.

"Open yours," Joseph said with amusement in his eyes. Phoenix obeyed.

Her eyes fell on the present and she laughed, too.

"Great minds and all." He said.

He had gotten her the same black pocket knife she had gotten him. She liked it a lot. They promised to spend the rest of the day together after delivering their other presents.

***

Remus's face lit up and he was literally glowing when he unwrapped his chocolate. He gave Phoenix a necklace with a wolf standing in the full moon. It was beautiful and knew Remus probably spent all the money he saved on it for her. Her thoughts were confirmed when he gave nothing to Sirius and James, though he said it's because they ate his chocolate.

James and Sirius laughed.

James gave Phoenix his present before she could give him hers. It was a pair of drop earrings with onyx crescent moon and stars at the end. Phoenix loved them and James face glowed at her reaction. Phoenix watched as his face glowed brighter when he unwrapped his watch.

Sirius handed Phoenix a present. It was a slim box. She opened it. It was an amulet, the Gryffindor crest to be exact. It was beautiful, she adored it. She felt bad as she handed her gift over.

Expecting to see Sirius's face fall at the joke, she was surprised to see it light up and he let out a bark-like laugh. She laughed too. She excused herself to find her other friends. She put on the earrings, both necklaces, and nice dress robes to meet Joseph.

Lily hugged her for the earrings. Amaya promised to not let Filch catch her with the dung bombs. Kally practically tackled her because of the necklace. She loved it that much. Phoenix was in a good mood by the time she was getting ready to meet Joseph. She put on the earrings, both necklaces, and nice dress robes.

They went to Madame Pussyfoot's for a romantic dinner. It didn't last long and they spent the rest of the night playing in the snow, having a snow ball fight. They rolled around in the snow for a while, then went to the Three Broomsticks for hot chocolate and butter beer. They headed up to the castle in high spirits.

*January*

Things were going well, much to the dismay of Sirius, for Joseph and Phoenix.

James grinned Project Break-up was set and almost in motion and his best mate was none the wiser. If Sirius got word of it he'd mess everything up. Kasse was more than willing to help Project Break-up. Her part was simple, kiss Joseph. She had laughed at the request.

James knew Phoenix would get word and be pissed. It was simple. It would plant a seed, and it would grow. James laughed out loud, and Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius asked.

"Plotting to get Lily to marry me," answered James, automatically, with a wicked grin.

***

Kasse kissed Joseph in the Great Hall. Phoenix was on her way to sit with him, when she saw it. Phoenix froze. How was she to respond? She responded like any Gryffindor: She punched her. Kasse punched back and they began fighting.

She was of course given detention, but it was well worth it. So was the busted lip.

***

The next day, when she saw Joseph she apologized.

"I'm so sorry." Phoenix said.

"Don't worry about it. Kasse's fine, she has a black eye, but she's okay." Joseph shrugged.

"I don't normally get jealous, honestly." It was the truth, but then again she had never had a reason to get jealous.

"It's fine." Joseph's voice was devoid of emotion. Phoenix realized she had acted rash.

"Look, Phoenix," Joseph began. "I'm sorry but this isn't working."

"I apologized about punching Kasse." Phoenix defended.

"It has nothing to do with that," Joseph assured her. "It's James, he told Kasse to kiss me."

Phoenix looked livid, then confused.

"I don't understand." Phoenix said.

"It's your friends, they're not working out." Joseph grinned. "They're totally jealous."

Phoenix laughed. "They do need to stay out of our relationship."

"Shall we go to lunch?" Joseph asked extending his hand. Hand in hand they walked to the Great Hall.

James was dejected but determined. He had no idea Kasse had told Joseph that he had put her up to it, nor did he know that Phoenix knew and was plotting her revenge.

***

After the day was through, Phoenix came to a realization. Though she absolutely adored Joseph, she really did love Sirius. Joseph deserved more than a girl hung up on her ex-boyfriend. She decided she'd break up with him. Though the thought hurt her heart she knew it had to be done.

***

She met him in the corridor next to Transfiguration classroom.

"What's up?" Joseph asked.

"I'm sorry." Phoenix said.

"I told you I'm not worried about that." He chuckled.

"I'm not talking about that. I love Sirius and though I care about you, I can't be with you. It's not fair to you for me to want to be with him. It distracts me from you. You deserve more than that."

Her smile was sad, and she was on the verge of tears. It was the hardest thing she had to do.

He smiled, the flirty smile he always wore. His laid back attitude, Phoenix would never know if it would bother him and he would never tell her. He kissed her gently on the forehead and walked away. She waited until he was gone and broke down in tears, feeling as if she made a huge mistake, knowing it was too late to take it back.

*Febuary*

Phoenix felt so bad for breaking up with Joseph that she didn't even take revenge on James. She almost wanted to take it back. She felt empty, hollow. Remus offered her chocolate, she declined. James apologized for the umpteenth time about trying to break her and Joseph up after seeing how she felt afterward. Sirius was hiding his excitement well.

Kally and Amaya tried cheering her up. Lily even used a cheering charm.

Severus brought her handpicked 'flowers' which were actually pretty weeds.

On Valentine's Day Phoenix was absolutely miserable, her present to Joseph laid on her bed and she debated about giving it to him anyway. She walked to the Great Hall and was surprised to see Joseph with a box of chocolates and a glass dragon.

"I, um, bought these for you, and well they…, here." Joseph handed them to her and left.

The dragon had sparkles and her name was engraved into the bottom. She smiled. The chocolates were even formed into the shape of her name. It would have been sweet.

She sent Joseph's gift by owl, afraid to face him.

Sirius sent his gift to Phoenix as a secret admirer.

Phoenix gave James a candy Snitch, Remus a bouquet of chocolate roses, and Sirius a chocolate bone. Kally was given a rock for her collection, Amaya was given trick candles (for James's birthday), and Phoenix gave Lily a rose. Lily thought it was sweet of her. Phoenix didn't want to tell Lily that the rose was really from Severus who had wanted her to give to Lily, saying it was from Phoenix so she wouldn't throw it away. Severus's gift was that, being able to have his rose given to Lily.

Phoenix had an array of chocolate and stuffed animals from everyone.

*Sixth Year-March-Common Room*

"And why should I go out with you, Black?"

"Because I'm not who I was," replied Sirius.

"Prove it!" Phoenix crossed her arms.

"I'll be right back."

Sirius left to his dormitory.

"Where is it?" Sirius muttered to himself. He spotted what he was looking for and headed downstairs.

"Is that a guitar?" Amaya asked.

Sirius began playing, and then proceeded to sing:

"**I wish you could see me now **  
**I wish I could show you how **  
**I'm not who I was **  
**I used to be mad at you **  
**A little on the hurt side too **  
**But I'm not who I was **

**I found my way around **  
**To forgiving you **  
**Some time ago **  
**But I never got to tell you so **

**I found us in a photograph **  
**I saw me and I had to laugh **  
**You know, I'm not who I was **  
**You were there, you were right above me **  
**And I wonder if you ever loved me **  
**Just for who I was **

**When the pain came back again **  
**Like a bitter friend **  
**It was all that I could do **  
**To keep myself from blaming you **

**I reckon it's a funny thing **  
**I figured out I can sing **  
**Now I'm not who I was **  
**I write about love and such **  
**Maybe 'cause I want it so much **  
**I'm not who I was **

**I was thinking maybe I **  
**I should let you know **  
**I am not the same **  
**But I never did forget your name **  
**Hello **

**Well the thing I find most amazing **  
**In amazing grace **  
**Is the chance to give it out **  
**Maybe that's what love is all about **

**I wish you could see me now **  
**I wish I could show you how **  
**I'm not who I was"**

The entire Gryffindor common room burst in applause.

"All right, Black," Phoenix smiled. "Maybe, I'll give you a chance."


	15. Chapter 15

*Summer*

Severus sat on the swing. Memories of the past flowed through him. He reminisced about the first time he met Lily, Kally and Phoenix here in this park. Sadness overwhelmed him as the thought of Lily. She hated him now. How stupid he had been! If only he could take it back…

Lily shivered as cold chill ran along her spine. She sighed and continued flipping through the old photos she found while cleaning her room. She missed Severus. Her finger lightly brushing against the photo taken by her mother. The image showed Phoenix, Kally, Severus, and herself together after their first year, eating ice cream. Smiling, having fun, laughing, they looked so happy. The good old days. Lily sighed, she wondered what Phoenix was doing…

Phoenix yawned. She had just finished her History of Magic homework. She stared out the window. It was beautiful outside. Unfortunately, Falcon would probably make her train. _Some vacation_ she thought miserably. She was in France, but it wasn't a pleasure trip; she was training in the mountains. She wondered how Kally was doing as she reluctantly headed down stairs…

Kally tended to her roses. She was amazed at how fast they had grown, and beautifully too. She thought about rewarding herself with a huge bowl of ice cream for the hard work she had exerted today. Luckily for her, she was visiting her parents in the United States. She laughed. She thought of Phoenix training with Falcon and her mind turned to Amaya…

Amaya was in the kitchen with her mother washing dishes. She noted that her brother and his friends seemed depressed. Even eating ice cream they seemed down. _Well, it is going to be their seventh year._ She thought…

James, Sirius, and Remus were eating silently. Each in their own world, thinking about their past and their futures.

"We'll still be friends." Remus commented suddenly.

James jumped at the sudden noise. "Er, yeah."

"Nothing changes," said Sirius in a bored tone. "Nothing at all."

The three boys continued eating their ice cream. Each seeming a little happier…

*Sunset *

Joseph was sitting with Phoenix, on the porch after a long day of training. Falcon had invited him to join them in the mountains. Phoenix had been hesitant about it, but now she realized she did miss him.

"I'm glad were still friends." He began hesitantly.

"Me too."

"I do value your friendship." He stated firmly.

"I know."

"I missed you." He admitted.

Phoenix laughed "I missed you, too."

They sat in companionable silence. _I'm glad he's here. _She thought resting her head on Joseph's shoulder…

Kally yawned it had been a long day. She thought about going to the park. She near her house, she hadn't been in many years. She pondered this as she drifted off to sleep…

Lily was fast asleep when her sister, Petunia, came in. In her hands was a picture of all her friends. Petunia sneered as her eyes found Severus. She had never liked that boy. Petunia noticed Lily had been crying and she wondered why. She didn't want to admit that she still loved her sister very much, but to think that Lily was crying did hurt. She was jealous but was jealousy enough to ruin her relationship with her sister? She thought maybe when Lily woke up, she'd ask her what was wrong. Lily looked cold. Petunia grabbed a blanket and tucked her little sister into bed…

Regulus walked through the Black manor. He was lonely now that Sirius was gone. He missed his brother. No, he had never shown it, but he _did_ love Sirius. His mother on the other hand, the evil woman she was, never loved anything. Regulus sat on Sirius's old bed. He cursed Potter for stealing his brother from him, but rejoiced that his brother was happy and away from his mother. What would she do if she knew he was in love with a mudblood? Regulus laughed. No need to ponder this, she'd find out soon enough. Akira was beautiful. Regulus admired her strength and her intelligence. He could hardly believe she was muggle-born. He laughed at the thought. A Slytherin in love with a Gryffindor, then again wasn't Severus in love with Lily. Only Sev understood what he was going through.

*September 1*

"Are you ready, yet?" An impatient Falcon called to Phoenix and Kally.

"Almost." Phoenix yelled back.

"Just making sure we have everything." Kally stated.

"You're going to miss your train." He tapped his foot.

The girls rushed to the car luggage in tow.

*King Cross Station*

Lily was excited. Her Head Girl badge was shined and showing proudly. She couldn't wait to see Phoenix and Kally. She missed them fiercely, having not been able to see them this summer. Phoenix had been in France and Kally in the U.S. She had manage to see Amaya quite often this summer, and they had celebrated her being Head Girl. Amaya had said James was Head Boy. Lily had found this amusing until she realized she was serious.

"LILY!" Two voices screamed in harmonious tune. She braced herself as the two slammed into her.

"'Allo" Lily's muffled reply as she was smushed into a tremendous hug.

"We've missed you." Tears were in her friends eyes. "Sorry, we couldn't write."

"Oh, it's fine." Lily assured them. "The owl would have had so far to travel if you wrote me, Kally. Oh, and Phoenix, I know how busy you were."

Lily wasn't aware of Phoenix's training, but she had known that Phoenix was exceptionally busy.

"Oh, Lils." Phoenix said. "Wait, what's that." She pointed to the badge.

"I'm Head Girl!" Lily exclaimed. "I even get my own compartment in the train, and you won't believe it but James Potter is Head Boy."

"That means we can't ride together." Phoenix said, dejectedly.

"There's always…" Lily trailed off. She had been about to say there was always next year. However, there wasn't. This was their final year at Hogwarts.

***

"I can't believe _your_ Head Boy." Sirius whined. "I'd expect from Remus, but not you."

James laughed. "It's not my fault. Dumbledore picked me."

"True." Remus commented.

"Are you jealous?" Sirius teased.

"Not really."

Peter watched quietly. "So you'll have your own compartment?" He squeaked.

"Yeah, well," He began. "The other Head Boys and Girls will be there."

"Well, see you at the school then," said a slightly deflated Sirius.

"Yeah, mate you will." James strode off to the Head Boy's compartment.

***

Phoenix and Kally ran into Sirius and Remus quite literally.

"Hello," said Sirius. "Mind getting off of me."

A disgruntled Kally rolled off of her best friend's boyfriend.

"So, James really is Head Boy then." Phoenix asked as she climbed off of Remus.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Now we're stuck in a compartment by ourselves."

Peter walked up.

"Oh, with Peter." Sirius said in a bored drawl.

Phoenix wrinkled up her nose. "We'd ride with you but all we'd smell would be a rat."

Phoenix didn't even try to hide her disgust of Peter Pettigrew. Kally sensing another Remus lecture on 'why it's important not to treat Wormtail badly' coming on, shot Phoenix a warning look.

"Sorry, Wormtail that was uncalled for," was Phoenix's begrudged apology.

Remus sighed wishing Phoenix would really mean it, but knowing she was impossible.

Phoenix and Kally went to find their own compartment.

"This year is sure to be interesting" Kally thought out loud.

"Yeah, James Potter, Head Boy." Phoenix shook her head. "What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"Lemon drops?" Amaya appeared.

"Probably." Agreed Phoenix and Kally.

AN: sorry it took so long…between school, work and fighting for the computer I never really had time for the story…I'm going to try and update as much as possible but I do have schooling and work so it may be not as soon as you would like. On the bright side I have a laptop and don't have to fight for the computer :D. Thank you for being patient, Akira Moonwolf.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: On top of school and work, I am now expecting a baby. Ugh, so many things in the way of this story. Be patient with me. The story is almost over._

_Inside the Gryffindor common room…_

Phoenix sighed over her homework. It had only been two weeks and already she was falling behind in all of her classes. Admittedly, Sirius Black was one of her major distractions. Even now as she tried to concentrate on her Potions homework, he was trying to distract her. Stealing James move and running fingers through his luscious black hair, giving his hair the just of the broomstick look that James was fond of.

"I think I'm going to the library so I can actually get some work done." Phoenix told Remus and Kally.

"I'll join you." Sirius said jumping up.

"Sirius, she's leaving because of you." Remus explained.

Sirius grinned.

Phoenix groaned as she gathered her books. "Sirius, please I really need to finish my homework. I'm in all NEWT level classes. Slughorn is killing me."

Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh, and Phoenix shivered. She liked Sirius's laugh. She liked everything about Sirius.

"Go then." Sirius told her.

Phoenix turned on her heels and left the room abruptly. Kally laughed. As soon as Phoenix was gone, James had returned.

"Detention with Slughorn was awful. The git made me clean out all the cauldrons and his office. There were doxies. I think one bit me." James held up his finger.

"I doubt one bit you," said Remus after fully examining James finger. "Doxies have two rows of teeth. Plus they are poisonous."

"Yeah, I guess." James looked at his finger.

_Meanwhile in the Library… _

Amaya waited patiently for Lily to finish packing up her books.

_Why must you insist on taking so many classes? _Amaya thought towards Lily.

_Because, _replied Lily.

"Because really isn't an answer." Amaya said out loud startling a few first years in the library and causing a loud "SHH" from the librarian.

Lily rolled her eyes.

Amaya sighed.

_Shouldn't we speak telepathically while in the library? _Lily raised her eyebrows at Amaya.

Amaya shrugged.

Lily shouldered her bag and the two proceeded to leave the library just as Phoenix was coming in.

"Sirius?" Amaya asked.

"Obviously," muttered Phoenix.

Phoenix plopped down at one of the long tables used for studying. Opened up her potions book and began writing her essay.

_Two days later… _

The weekend was finally here and Sirius was happily waiting outside for Phoenix. Lily, James, Phoenix, and Sirius were having their first double date. Sirius was bouncing with his excitement. He'd be able to annoy Evans for a whole hour. The thought made him shiver in pleasure. The only downside would be Phoenix getting mad at him, but that he could deal with. So she wouldn't snog him for a while, it wasn't that big a deal, really.

Phoenix groaned. "Hurry up, Lily."

"It's here somewhere." Lily frantically continued searching.

"I'll leave without you if you don't hurry up." Phoenix glanced at her watch yet again. They were already five minutes late for the double date.

"I just need to find my bracelet." Lily voice shook a little.

"Is that what you have been looking for? Did you check your wrist?" Phoenix asked with a sly smile.

"My wrist? Of course it's not on my…" Lily's voice trailed off as she caught sight of her bracelet.

"Nervous?" asked Phoenix.

"Shut it," demanded Lily.

Sirius looked at his watch.

"I thought Evans prided herself with being on time." Sirius asked in his usual bored voice.

"Maybe Phoenix got distracted," suggested James.

At that moment the girls arrived. Both of the boys' jaw dropped. Both Lily and Phoenix looked absolutely stunning. Phoenix seemed to glow with an inner light. Lily seemed to have a passionate fire lighting up her brilliant green eyes complementing her fiery red hair.

During the entire date, Sirius was so entranced with Phoenix that he barely paid Lily any attention at all. That was fine with Lily, of course, for once Sirius was not making it his priority to annoy her. Neither Sirius or James paid much attention to what they ate for lunch or drank. They didn't notice the scenery that Lily and Phoenix were commenting on. James agreed with everything Lily said.


End file.
